


Under the Influence

by vantsass (ipsumdolorable)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipsumdolorable/pseuds/vantsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic written at 2 AM please take it very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Eren couldn't control himself any longer.  
He'd tried to stay focused during training, but his eye always wandered toward Armin. The thoughts of what they would do later only deepened his longing and sent his blood rushing.  
His mind raced as he willed the clock to go faster. He fumbled through exercise after exercise, keeping his gaze always in Armin's direction  
God yes. The day was finally over and Eren ran to catch up with Armin, impatiently tugging on the straps of his equipment until they were safe outside of their peers' line of sight.  
Eren grabbed Armin by the arms and pinned him against the wall. Armin let out a small yelp of surprise and then exposed his neck to his captor. Finally, Eren thought, I've been needing this since breakfast.  
"Give it to me."  
It was barely a whisper, but it set Armin's body on edge. He felt a chill run down his spine as Eren leaned in closer. The feeling of Eren's hot breath on his neck made it all the more difficult to stand up straight.  
"What if someone catches u-" Armin was cut off by Eren running his hands down Armin's stomach. He stopped once he reached the belt, playing with the buckle before undoing it and letting the equipment fall to the ground with a clang.  
Eren looked into Armin's eyes with that pitiful stare. "Armin," he whined. "I need this after today, I've been looking forward to it."  
He began to unbutton Armin's pants. "Besides," he said after Armin gave a squeak of protest.  
"We've never been caught before," he half purred into Armin's ear.  
Armin let out a groan as Eren reached down the front of his pants and extracted his stash of weed.  
"Why do you have to hide your marijuana in the crotch of my pants you asshole."  
"Well it's not like you have a dick to keep in there," Eren snapped.  
"Besides, Mikasa won't let me keep it in her scarf, dumb dummy."  
Armin dug in his pocket for a lighter as Eren rolled a blunt.  
"Aw yeah," said Eren. "This is just what I needed."  
Suddenly Eren felt a pair of girly hands on his ass.  
"Hey Mikasa, I've got one right here for you."  
"Thanks my nigga," Mikasa replied as she snatched the blunt from Eren.  
"Is that Chinese?" Eren asked.  
Before he got a reply he felt another pair of girly hands on his ass.  
"Hey Jean, I hope you don't mind Mikasa here." Eren said as he threw his surrogate sister a look as dirty as her reputation.  
“No problemo, mi-casa es su-casa!” Jean laughed at his own shitty joke.  
“WHY DOES EVERYONE HERE SPEAK FUCKING CHINESE???!?!?!?” Eren yelled  
“给我他妈的钝, 停止哑巴, 你甚至不高” Armin said.  
Eren snatched the blunt from Mikasa and took a long drag, exhaling in Armin’s face.  
“Asshole,” coughed Armin.  
They continued to pass the blunt around their circle until they were all shitface stoned.  
Mikasa was weird when she was high, so she spent most of the time staring at her hands and the ceiling with her eyes as open as possible.  
Armin was really paranoid and started eating everything in sight, including a very small lampshade one time. This time he was babbling about how his haircut has been the same since they were kids.  
Jean kept staring at Eren with a stupid grin on his face.  
“I like your hair like that mikasa,” Jean gurgled as he leaned towards Eren. “It really brings out your personality.”  
Eren giggled like an idiot at the comment.  
“If my parents really loved me they would have at least told me where the scissors were before the got killed,” Armin murmured to himself.  
“You know, I have a bed,” Eren whorishly said.  
Jean’s eyes widened.  
He wants the D  
He did want the D, but before he could make a move on dat sweet ass Mikasa sat bolt upright and said “I swear on my anime eyes if you so much as touch each other I will bust a cap in yo white noodles.”  
“Stop talkin bout noodles you crazy chinese lady,” Eren protested.  
Her only response from Jean was a poke in the eye, which was met with a fist in the face.  
Jean ran away crying like the fuckin pussy he is and Eren ran after him because he thought he saw a titan.  
Then Mikasa walked over to Armin and strangled him so he’d shut the fuck up about his hair because she hated any hair that wasn’t her own and went the fuck to sleep like I’m about to goodnight.


End file.
